


Just Breathe

by KrissyK



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Dark, Ghosts, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyK/pseuds/KrissyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark gets into trouble for fighting for his friend he is forced to move in with his step-brother JB, but this house has a secret; or a secret person living inside.<br/>Sorry I'm awfully terrible with summaries but I'm trying. The main pairing of this story will be Markson, with side pairings of BamYoung and JinBum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark knew that this was probably the last straw for his parents, after all he had never gotten in this much trouble before, but what was he supposed to do. After he saw Youngjae crying like that in the bathroom like that he knew he couldn’t let Yugyeom get away with hurting his best friend any longer. This was supposed to be a fun end of the school year party, they were finally seniors now. Mark had never liked the way Yugyeom had treated Youngjae but he looked so happy and if anyone deserved happiness it was his best friend, but to hear Youngjae crying because Yugyeom had pushed him away for not wanting to hookup in the vomit ridden bathroom of a strangers home, that was the last straw. 

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2015/12/04/just-breathe-chapter-one/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mark woke up he felt as though he was climbing through a fog, a noisy fog. He heard distant mumbling, only being able to pick out little words here and there. A pitched laughter is what broke him from this sleep state however.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jacks…leave him alone,” Mark heard a shy voice say. Mark tried to pretend to keep sleeping, leaving his eyes shut but he couldn’t help the way his heart began to race, who was in his room and what were they about to do?

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2015/12/04/just-breathe-chapter-two/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast with JB, Mark had little to do. He wanted to go back to his room but after what he had just heard, yea right. Mark decided to investigate the rest of the house, perhaps there was something he was missing or maybe he had really gone crazy.

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2015/12/06/just-breathe-chapter-three/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking down the street Mark wasn’t very familiar with the area, he had no friends here and this was his first time seeing Jaebum’s house after all. Still he decided to continue along the path, he had GPS in his phone if he needed it so he wasn’t worried about getting lost. The neighborhood Jaebum lived is was very nice, very quiet besides a few laughs from children here or there. It wasn’t located in the middle of the city but it did have its own fair share of shops here and there. Nothing was really interesting Mark until he saw something that caught his eye. The sign read Brookfield library, along with a small sign saying free membership today.

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2015/12/10/just-breathe-chapter-four/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up felt like crawling out of thick mud, possible but extremely difficult. Everything hurt and just moving his eye lids caused a growing headache, what the hell happened to him. It was safe to say that Mark had never felt this sore in his entire life. Mark was going to decide to lay there until he heard voices talking.

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2015/12/11/just-breathe-chapter-five/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mark what the hell happened to your room,” Was not the first thing he had wanted to hear upon waking up from what he would probably describe as the world’s best nap ever. Seriously he felt so rested, and he would be happy about that if there wasn’t a yelling Jaebum staring at him from the doorway.

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2015/12/31/just-breathe-chapter-six/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sun went down it seemed it was time for BamBam and Jackson to fade away from Marks eyes. It seemed that they had been talking for hours, learning as much as they could about each other. Mark learned that BamBam and Jackson did not actually know how long they had been ghosts and that they were only aware of it when Jaebum had moved in. He also learned that depending on their emotions depended on how long they stayed fully visible and what they could do, such as touch move items without touching them. Mark also learned that half the things people thought about ghosts were wrong, such as the whole go through walls situation which Mark learned about in the most embarrassing way. Just thinking about it made Mark blush, as he remembered how he learned that seemingly important piece of information.

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/03/17/just-breathe-chapter-seven/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OSCreative Chaos is a place where all art forms are expressedToggle Sidebar  
> File Dec 03, 1 44 21 AM  
> April 25, 2016  
> JUST BREATHE CHAPTER EIGHT  
> Chapter Eight
> 
> Mark woke up to a shouting Jackson. He was looking all around Marks room, even pulling at his hair with his frustration. He looked absolutely terrified.
> 
> “Jackson what’s wrong?” Mark asked quickly sitting from his bed, the sheet falling around him.
> 
> “I can’t find BamBam! He’s usually awake before me but I can’t find him anywhere and I’m freaking out and…and I can’t breathe…Mark I can’t breathe.” Jackson said falling to the floor. He was fading rapidly in between transparency and a sickly pale color. It was so bad that Mark thought Jackson would fade away too, so he did the only thing he thought that could help. Carefully Mark set his hand against Jackson’s back, which sent a wave of panic throughout Marks body, but he pushed through the shaking it caused him when Jackson instantly solidified once more and plunged into Marks chest.

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/04/25/just-breathe-chapter-eight/

Terribly sorry about the wait ):


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mark got back to Jaebum’s house his brother wasn’t there but he did leave a not that said sorry again and that he was at Jinyoung’s house. He was probably avoiding Mark but he didn’t really care because he had news that he needed to tell Jackson. Mark hurried to his room but as he walked down the hallway it seemed like the air was getting thinner and it was very cold.  
>  “Jackson?” Mark called out, continue down the hall to his room. By the time he got to his rooms doorway he could see his breath in front of his face. What he saw inside scared him more than that however. There standing in the middle of the room was Jackson and he was bleeding, a small puddle of it pooling around his ankles. He looked so pale and the usual cheery smile he gave Mark was nowhere to be found.

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/04/27/just-breathe-chapter-nine/


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mark opened his eyes, he felt strapped down to something. Everything was moving pretty slowly. When Mark looked to his right, he saw a much younger BamBam who was steadily sleeping, his soft breathing almost inaudible. Peering over to his left Mark found Jackson, smiling as he talked to his mother who was in the front seat of the car. His father, who was driving silently laughed at the two. The radio was softly playing, filling up the car with a soft harmony. Mark was able to see it before they did, out the far side window was a truck that was running a red light as the Wang family was driving. The impact was instant and soon it was like Mark’s body was floating in the car as it flipped sideways. The front of the pickup truck smacked into the driver’s side, closer to the front of the Wang family car. The driver’s seat took the blunt of the impact, sending the car flying to the left.

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/05/09/just-breathe-chapter-ten/


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stairwell was tight, both boys nearly walking on top of each other as they made it up to the hatch the led to the libraries roof. It was a bit windy but nothing to serious. Jackson was panting a bit from the stair climb, his arm shaking as he bared most of his weight on his cane.

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/05/09/just-breathe-final-chapter-eleven/


End file.
